


unintended

by Pardotje



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, quite platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardotje/pseuds/Pardotje
Summary: Minseok likes it neat and clean, and Jongdae seemed like someone far from that.Not that he was particularly filthy, but whenever they met, Jongdae had dirt on his clothes and hands, sometimes even on his cheek, probably from wiping away the sweat on his forehead.Minseok guessed, that that was how a passionate gardener looked like while working.





	unintended

Minseok likes it neat and clean, and Jongdae seemed like someone far from that.

Not that he was particularly filthy, but whenever they met, Jongdae had dirt on his clothes and hands, sometimes even on his cheek, probably from wiping away the sweat on his forehead.  
Minseok guessed, that that was how a passionate gardener looked like while working.

“I’m here for the plants I ordered.” Minseok says to get Jongdaes attention, who was busy with watering a huge field of bare, lose soil.  
Jongdae turns around and smiles at him like he saw a friend he hasn’t seen in ages. He always did that and it confused Minseok.  
„Ah, exactly on time, like always!“ says Jongdae with a laugh, turns the garden hose off – not without accidentally drowning his own feet - and leads Minseok into the back of the garden center.

Minseok wasn’t much of a talker, he was someone who thought about what he wants to say three time before he finally said it, if he said it at all, but with Jongdae, talking was easy somehow.  
They talk about the weather, the summer in general, what they would give for a nice vacation, all the smalltalk that under normal circumstances would be empty and annoying, but it wasn’t.  
Jongdae gave off an unique kind of warmth that Minseok liked, made him enjoy his visits to the garden center.

„Here we go“ Jongdae says and heaves two huge flowerpots on a pushcart, not caring about the dirt that sticks to the bottom of the pot.  
„They’re for the entrance, right? I took special care of them, so they would attract more customers!“ he announces and smiles proudly while cleaning his hands on his already messy apron.  
Minseok nods, turning away his gaze from the apron to the, indeed, very pretty plant .  
He likes flowers and plants, but dealing with the dirt and soil was something he disliked a lot, so he only bought plants when he really had to, in this case, to make his store look more appealing.  
He was sure that this two would do their job just fine.  
For no particular reason he reaches out and touches one of them.  
He just feels like it, stroking his finger over the still a little wet, green leafs, but it only lasts for a few seconds before he quickly pulls his hand back and looks at Jongdae in embarrassment.  
He wants to say something, but no excuse comes up for his random act, so he stays silent.  
To his surprise, Jongdae reaches out and touches the plant too.

„You can’t water them enough, so don’t worry to drown them, they can take a lot.“ he explains and looks at the plant. He was now close enough for Minseok to breath in the scent of damp soil, fallen rain and some flowery softener. It was a nice scent, not at all like he had expected.  
“They don’t look like it, right?” Jongdae asks as he sees how Minseok looks at him and gives him another one of his warm smiles.  
“No, they surely don't” Minseok answers and isn’t so sure anymore if he talks about the plants or Jongdae.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something, like, for real. I rarely write something in english since it's not my native language, but I`m testing the waters now.  
> Maybe some day I will turn this drabble into a real thing.  
> Until then, thank you so much for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> (Just in case you accidently read this once already, I posted this ages ago on tumblr without proper tags)


End file.
